


Hijack: 30 Day Challenge

by Jack_McFrosty



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Flashbacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_McFrosty/pseuds/Jack_McFrosty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wants to reminisce about when he and Hiccup frist met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: The Frist Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I will be using Human Jack in the flashback, but over all they both live in the modren world.

"Hey, do you remember the first time we met, Hic?"  
Jack looks down on Hiccup, who is laying down in the grass reading his dragon book.  
"Not really, Jack. It was such a long time ago."  
Jack gave Hiccup a glare, then joyfully, but carefully sat on Hiccup.  
"I remember, you were such a crybaby back then. Still are."  
Jack looks to his right and gives Hiccup and coy smile.

____________________________________________________

Flashback~

____________________________________________________

"Man, I didn't get to see any Bunnies at the shop. Someone bought them all."  
A small boy walking with a little tree branch in his right hand  
"One day, i'm going to have so much fun! And have many friends!"  
The boy with a half-cocked smile starts to climb a really tree without any effort.  
"I'll see the world someday."  
As the boy looks around the town he sees a park  
"Ahh! A park!"  
The boy leaps down and runs full speed barefooted to the park.

 

"It's so peaceful out here."  
A boy with shaggy brown hair and green eyes is laying down on his stomach at the towns local park, drawing in a sketchbook.  
"YAHOOO!"  
"What is--"  
The boy with shaggy looks up to see the barefooted boy run into the park.  
"These monkey bars are awesome!"  
The barefooted boy quickly climbs up the monkey bars and hangs off of them with just his legs.  
"Wow"  
The boy with shaggy hair looked at the other boy with such amazementr in his light green eyes.  
"Hey, who are-- Whoa!"  
The barefooted boy seen the shaggy haired boy and lost his foucs on keeping his legs on the bars.  
"Whoa, hey!"  
The shaggy haired boy quickly got up and ran to the boy who feel face first into the grass.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, just got alittle dirt in my mouth"  
The barefooted boy is sitting with his legs crossed and spitting out dirt, then smiles at the shaggy haired boy.  
"The names Jack. Jackson Overland, but just call me Jack."  
The shaggy haired boy sat down arcossed from Jack  
"That's a nice name."  
"Hey, aren't you gonna tell me your name?!"  
"Yeah, but you've got to promise not to laugh!"  
"Yeah yeah, I promise."  
The shaggy haired boy looks into Jack's deep blue eyes  
"Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III"  
"Hiccup huh?"  
There was a awkward silence, then Jack started to laugh.  
"What kinda name is that!?"  
"You promised you wouldn't laugh!"  
Hiccup looked at Jack like he was about to cry.  
"Hey, there's no need to cry."  
"You were making fun of my name!"

____________________________________________________

 

"You still make fun at my name, Jack"  
"I do not, Hiccup"  
Hiccup looks up at Jack  
"Whatever Frost."


	2. Day 2: Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reminiscing about the past, a giant storm rolls over the city. Hiccup, scarred out of his mind. Finds comfort in holding onto Jack.

"Aahhh!"  
"Will you stop yelling everytime you hear the thunderclap?"  
Jack and Hiccup running out of the forest they were happily laying in, now shrouded darkness and rain.  
"Just hurry!"  
"I'm going, it's kinda hard to see."  
Jack, walking into front of Hiccup.  
Trying to find there way back to Hiccup's house since he lived closer.  
"Watch out for branchs on the ground, Hic."  
Jack looks back at Hiccup, who is crying.  
"Here."  
Jack holds out his hand, offering it to the crying Hiccup.  
"I'm with you."  
Hiccup nods his head and grabs Jack's hand.  
"Your still a crybaby you know that, right?"  
Jack whispered under his breath.  
"S-shut up, Jack."  
Hiccup tightened his grip on Jack's hand  
"Ow, that hurts!"

____________________________________________________

"I can't believe we got lost."  
After thirty mintues in the forest trying to find Hiccup's house.  
Jack managed to find it, even though it would have been easier if Hiccup stopped crying and told Jack where to go.  
"We're here, Hiccup."  
Hiccup, still crying and holding Jack's hand looked at Jack with his bloodshot eyes.  
Jack walked Hiccup up to the door  
"I need the key, Hic."  
Hiccup quickly used his other hand to find the key in his bag and give it to Jack.

____________________________________________________

Once inside Hiccup was still crying and holding Jack's hand.  
"Looks like the power is shot."  
Jack, trying to flip the switch.  
"Come on, Hic. You can let go of my hand."  
"No..."  
Jack dragged Hiccup inside and sat him down on the bed.  
"Really, Hic. Let go of my hand."  
As Jack finishes his last word a flash of light comes in from the window behind him.  
Hiccup jumps back and pulls Jack onto the bed.  
"What the hell, Hiccup!"  
"D-don't let go, p-please J-jack..."  
Jack looked at Hiccup who was shivering in fear.  
"Fine. Just lighten up on your grip, my hand is starting to hurt."

____________________________________________________

"Ughh."  
Jack opens his eyes to see a bright light on the ciling.  
"It looks like I feel asleep"  
Jack looks over and sees Hiccup beside him, still holding his hand with a tight grip.  
"Your such a crybaby, Hic."  
Jack says with a small smile on his face, as he lays there, feeling Hiccup's warm hand hold his cold one.


	3. Day 3: Brickering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After of them wake up from the night before, Jack desides to stay the day over at Hiccup's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really forgot what bickering meant. I figured it out, but still couldn't come up with anything. This is what I came up with, that I think is right. Maybe?

Jack and Hiccup are laying down in bed together.  
Hiccup, reading his book on dragon's from the day before and Jack watching television.  
"Jack, could you turn down the volume on the T.v.? I can't read with being so loud."  
Jack looks over at Hiccup, then see's past him to see that the remote is next to Hiccup.  
"Hic, the romotes by you. You turn it down."  
"I asked you to turn it down, i'm busy right now. Your not doing anything but laying there."  
"But the remote is on your side of the bed."  
"So, that doesn't mean anything. I asked YOU to turn it down."  
Jack glares at Hiccup.  
Hiccup starts to make faces into his book, mocking Jack.  
"Well then, can you at least HAND me the remote, Hiccup?"  
Hiccup closes his book and gives Jack a dirty look.  
"Can't you just reach over me, grab the remote, and TURN DOWN THE T.V."  
Jack huffs and puffs.  
"Fine, Hiccup. God, what's your problem?"  
Jack reaches over Hiccup, give him a glare from his side view.  
Jack turns down the volume and the day goes on...  
Until...

____________________________________________________

Hiccup got bored reading his book, and put it down to start watching whatever Jack was watching.  
"Jack, what the hell are we watching?"  
"We're watching Syfy."  
"Yeah, what on Syfy?"  
"Warehouse 13?"  
"Can we change the channel?"  
Jack looks at Hiccup with wide, angry eyes.  
"You can change the channel, Hiccup."  
"Thank you, Jack. Hand me the remote please."  
Jack looks at the romote that is by his side, and sinkers.  
"No, Hiccup. I'm busy watching my show. You're not doing anything, if you want to change the channel. Get the remote yourself."  
Hiccup scoffs and looks at Jack.  
"Your a dick sometimes Frost."  
Jack grabs the remote and gets ready to change the channel.  
"What do you want to watch, Crybaby?"  
Jack looks at Hiccup with a half cocked smile.  
"28, Teen Wolf should be on soon. And stop calling me crybaby!"


	4. Day 4: Their Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack comes over to Hiccups and finds him cleaning like crazy. Jack wants to know why but Hiccup is to busy and can't hurt over the music that is playing. He desides to lay down on Hiccup's bed and wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so many songs I want you use for "Their song" so hopefully I found a small loophole around just picking one.

Jack walks into Hiccup’s house without even knocking.  
“Hiccup, what are you doing today?"  
Jack looks around, but doesn’t see Hiccup anywhere.  
He hears music playing in the back room and desides to go look where the music is coming from.  
“Hic?"  
Hiccup is in his room packing with his IPod blasting music.  
“Hiccup!"  
Hiccup jumps and throws whatever he had in his hands in the air.  
“What?! J-jack! What do you want?"  
“I wanted to come see if you wanted to go somewhere today."  
“I can’t. I’m busy."  
“Busy doing what, you’re just in your room dancing to you music."  
Hiccup turns his Ipod volume down  
“If you didn’t know, It’s my Dad’s birthday tomorrow, I plan on going to Brek for awhile."  
Jack looks at Hiccup with a confused face  
“I didn’t know, but why are you packing?"  
“I’m putting a few things away, and taking a few things with me to give to the villagers."  
Hiccup turns around and starts packing again.  
Jack sits on the bed next to where Hiccup is packing.  
“Fine, I guess i’ll just lay here until your done doing whatever."  
Hiccup finishes packing and hands Jack his Ipod.  
“Here, I have to clean the house and I know you won’t help. Dad is coming to pick me up tomorrow, so I need to clean. So just don’t go deleting stuff."  
Hiccup leaves the room with the door open so he could listen to the music.

____________________________________________________

As Hiccup cleans Jack just listens to whatever Hiccup has.  
“Some of this music is so freaking werid, Hiccup."  
Hiccup paid no mind to Jack comment.  
Jack desides to start skipping songs he didn’t like, but Hiccup did.  
“Will you just pick a song, Jack?"

____________________________________________________

"I’m done, Jack."  
Hiccup looks into the room and sees that it is dark.  
“Maybe it’s to dark to do anything today, Jack."  
Hiccup looks over to the bed where Jack is laying in.  
“Jack?"  
Hiccup walks over to the bed and sees Jack sleeping with Hiccup’s Ipod still playing.  
Hiccup smiles and slowly lays down to Jack, grabbing the Ipod and going through it.  
Hiccup sees a new playlist that Jack must had made.  
“What’s this?"  
It was labled “Us"  
Hiccup starts to listen to the playlist.  
“Why did Jack make playlist labled “Us" for?"  
Then one song comes up labled “Me without you by Sam Tusi"  
And then Hiccup’s eyes widen.  
“These songs, they remind me of Jack and I when were together.. Maybe these songs remind him of us as well…"  
Then Hiccup start to softly sings the song that was playing to Jack while he slept.  
Hiccup listened to the playlist until he fell asleep next to Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did make a playlist for this Day.  
> Here is what is on it, it’s just songs that mean something to me and that are cute and on my phone. Haha.  
> Bring Me The Night ~ Sam Tusi  
> I Would’t Mind ~ He Is We  
> Over Again ~ 1D  
> Just Give Me A Reason ~ Tyler Ward (Cover)  
> Burn The Night Away ~ There For Tomorrow  
> Ed Sheeran ~ Kiss Me  
> Hunter Hayes ~ Wanted  
> Me Without You ~ Sam Tusi  
> For Good ~ Sam Tusi Feat. Nick Pitera (Wicked Cover)  
> Beside You ~ Marianas Trench  
> Two Pieces ~ Demi Lovato  
> Cross My Heart (Acoustic) ~ Marianas Trench  
> The Way ~ Ariana Grande/Mac Miller  
> Give Your Heart A Break ~ Anthem Lights (Cover)  
> Little Things ~ 1D  
> Goodnight Moon ~ Go Radio  
> All About Us ~ He Is We  
> I Won’t Give Up ~ Jason Mraz


	5. Day 5: Meeting The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Hiccup's Dad's birthday and he plans to go to Berk for his party, and he wants Jack to tag along to meet most of his family. Afterwards Jack wants to show Hiccup something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said. Both Jack and Hiccup live in the human world. I made a few changes to their movie story's. Like how Hiccup's mother didn't want to live in the Viking world so she used a magic gate to take her and young Hiccup to the human world. Hiccup does live in Berk time to time, and he still has Toothless and everyone as friends. He just lives in the human world every few years.

"Jack, will you hurry up!"  
Hiccup, in the living room of his house, yelling at Jack who is in the shower.  
"How long does it take for you to shower!"  
Hiccup hears a knock at the door  
"I'm not kidding Frost! Hurry up, I think my Dad's here!"  
Hiccup opens the the door and is tackled hugged by Stoick.  
"Haha! How is my Boy?!"  
"I'm fine Dad, really. Could you put me down?"  
"I haven't seen my boy in almost a year!"  
Jack comes out of the bathroom with nothing besides a towel around his wasit.  
"Sorry, Hiccup. You know how I like my showers."  
Stoick puts down Hiccup once he see's Jack.  
"Is this the boy you plan on bringing to Berk?"  
Jack looks over to Hiccup and Stoick with a shocked look on his face.  
"Oh, ummm. Hi."  
Stoick rushes over to Jack to examine Jack then starts to shake Jack's hand, or more like his whole right arm.  
"Nice to meet you, i'm Hiccup's father, Stoick, Stoick the Vast."  
"J-Jack, Jack Frost."  
"Dad! Let go of Jack so he can get dressed!"  
Stoick lets go of Jack's arm  
"Sorry boy. Go, hurry. So we can head to Berk!"  
Jack quickly goes to the room to get dressed  
"Yes, yes. I'm going!"

____________________________________________________

After Jack gets dressed and helps Hiccup with his bags, Stoick takes them to the gate hidden in the forest.  
"God, Hiccup. How much stuff do you have in the bag? We're not staying a bunch of nights, are we?"  
"No, Jack. It's things I want to give to the villagers and a few things for Toothless."  
Stoick stops the boys and readys the gate.  
"Alright boys, you ready to go to Berk?"  
"Yes Dad. Just open the gate."  
Stoick inputs whatever it's needed to open the magic gate connecting Berk to the Human world.  
"Bend your legs boys! Here we go!"  
All three of them walk into the gate, and is transported to a forest in Berk.

 

____________________________________________________

"Whoa..."  
Jack drops Hiccup's bags and looks around in awe being in a different world.  
"There's not special, Jack besides---!"  
Jack looks over to Hiccup and then sees a Black thing tackle him down.  
"Down boy! Toothless! Haha!"  
Jack smiles and helps Hiccup get up from Toothless.  
"Well come on boys. The village is waiting!"  
They pick up the Bags and Hiccup gets on Toothless and they start walking to the Village.

 

____________________________________________________

A few hours later

____________________________________________________

"Haha, I missed you too!"  
Hiccup, in the middle of the party, talking to all the villagers and his friends with there Dragon's.  
"Hey Astrid, have you seen Jack?"  
Astrid turns around and hits Hiccup in the arm.  
"Ouch, Astrid! I asked you a question! Not to hit me in the arm!"  
"Oh sorry, Jack? He's over there."  
Hiccup struggles through the crowd and rushes to Jack.  
"Jack, what's wrong? Why are you over here by yourself?"  
"I've met your family, but you can't meet mine..."  
"Jack..."  
"HICCUP!"  
Astrid calls out for Hiccup and Jack.  
"It's time for the cake!"  
Jack and Hiccup start to walk towards the crowd.  
"Hiccup, when we head back, can I take you somewhere?"  
"Yeah, Jack. We can go wherever you want to go."

____________________________________________________

"Alright Dad. We're going to go back."  
"Alright, Hiccup."  
Hiccup gathers his things and calls Toothless.  
"Come on, Jack. We're going to ride Tooth back to the Gate."  
Jack and Hiccup get on Toothless and fly off to the gate.  
Toothless doesn't want Hiccup to go.  
"Don't worry boy. I'll be back soon."  
____________________________________________________

After Hiccup and Jack go through the Gate, Jack pulls out a Orb he got from North.  
"Jack, where are we going that requires a orb?"  
Jack remains quite and shakes the orbs and throws it infront of them.  
"Come on, Hiccup.."  
Jack walks through the portal first and Hiccup follows.

____________________________________________________

It's raining lightly, Hiccup puts his bags under a tree.  
"Where are we, Jack?"  
Jack slowly walks over to a stone coming up from the ground.  
"Jack?"  
Hiccup walks towards the stone and sees the name on it.  
~Emma Overland~  
In shock Hiccup gasps  
"Jack..."  
"I wanted you to meet at least someone of my Family..."  
Hiccup sits down next to the stone  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Hiccup. I'm your brother's friend."  
Jack sits next to Hiccup, while Hiccup talks to the stone for awhile.


	6. Day 6: Sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack got something for Hiccup.  
> The Jack makes Hiccup go to somewhere to have some summer fun.

"Hiccup, are you almost done in there?"  
Jack standing outside the locker room, waiting for Hiccup.  
"Jack! What is this!?"  
"It will be better, you will be able to move more quickly."  
Hiccup comes out wearing nothing then a tight swim trunks like pro swimmers wear.  
"Jack, why did you get me this? Normal trunks would have been fine..."  
"It was a two for one speical"  
Jack grins slyly, standing there in a blue pair of the same swim wear as Hiccup.  
Jack and Hiccup walk out to the pool area.

____________________________________________________

Jack, swimming fast like a pro.  
And Hiccup swimming in the shallow area like a little kid.  
"Hiccup! Why are you swimming in the shallow area?"  
"Because, I can!"  
"Come on, I want to race someone!"  
"No, Jack."  
Jack starts to swim again when Hiccup starts trying to get Jack to look at him.  
"YAHOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
Jack pops his head up out of the water and looks at Hiccup.  
"What was..."  
And a big splash comes up behind Jack, and swepes Jack back under the water.  
"Jack!"  
Hiccup starts to swim over to Jack.  
"Hahahaha!"  
Jack and Hiccup looks over where the splash happened and see what made it.  
"Is that?"  
Jack said with a shocked face.  
And a figure comes out of the water.  
"North!"  
"Ah Jack, Hiccup! How are you twos?!"  
"North, what are you doing here?"  
"All of us are here, Jack!"  
Jack and Hiccup look over and see the whole group, but sees Tooth and Bunnymund in human form.  
"What are you guys doing here?"  
Jack looks at Bunny, who is just sporting a speedo.  
"We get hot to, mate!"  
Tooth in a one piece, and Sandy and North in swim trunks.  
The rest of the group jumps in the pool.

____________________________________________________

Bunnymund and Jack are racing, North is laying down on a pool round thing, and Tooth and Sandy are playing with Hiccup in the shallow end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I was busy and I wanted to make sure I got it done.


	7. Day 7: Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack stays at Hiccup's for the night and is sleeping peacefully while Hiccup is in the living room catching up on his tv shows. Until Jack wakes up screaming like someone is killing him. What's going on?

Hiccup, sitting there, in his boxer shorts and tang-top, watching his tv shows he had missed when he and Jack went to Berk.  
"God, im so tired..."  
Jack, laying down in Hiccup's bed in his boxers with the covers over him, kinda trashing around, like he was in pain.  
Jack was having a nightmare.  
But why?  
He and the other Guardins defeated Pitch.  
Jack lets out a blood curling scream that alarms Hiccup that he almost fell off the love seat.  
"Jack!?"  
Hiccup stumbles and quickly recovers to rush into his room to see a dark figure hovering over Jack, terrorizing him in his sleep.  
"Jack!!"  
Hiccup brushes past the darkness and jumped onto the bed and started to shake Jack from his nightmare.  
"Jack! Jack, wake up!"  
Jack stops screaming and opens his eyes that are in tears.  
"H-hiccup?  
Jack jumps on Hiccup and hugs him tightly.  
"H-hiccup! I'm so glad your still here!"  
"Jack, where would I go?"  
"I t-thought you l-left me.... E-everyone leaves me...."  
Jack just starts to barry his face into Hiccup's chest, cring.  
"Jack...."  
Hiccup starts to hold him and run his hand through Jack's hair  
"I'm not going anywhere. I promise."  
Hiccup lays Jack back down and goes with him, still holding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the short chapter again.  
> Alot of things happened today, and I got real busy.


	8. Day 8: From Different Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup is summoned to Berk to help care for the dragons for the day. Jack tags along to help, but doesn't know what to do with dragon's.

"Come on, Jack"  
Hiccup, rushing Jack to the barn where a large amount of dragon's need care for.  
"I'm coming, Hic. Stop rushing me."  
"I wouldn't be rushing you, if I wasn't so tired from last night."  
"It's not my falut for you missing your shows and you choosing to stay up all night to watch them."  
Hiccup looks back at Jack with a shocked face.  
"You don't remember?"  
"Remember what?"  
"Nothing, Jack. Nothing. Come on."  
Hiccup and Jack get into the barn and as soon as they get in, a dragon try's to nip at Jack.  
"Ah! Hiccup! This one almost bit me!"  
"Get away from that one, he doesn't like the cold!"  
Jack quickly moves away from the dragon that almost bit his arm off, and falls over a bucket.  
"Whoa!"  
Hiccup looks at Jack, getting frustrated.  
"Jack..."  
Jack looks up at Hiccup, trying to smile despite him in slight pain.  
Hiccup helps Jack back to his feet and gives him instructions on what to do to a few Dragon's.  
"Okay, Jack. Do you got that?"  
"Yes, Hiccup. It sounds easy enough."  
"Jack, take this for real. One mess up and they will hurt you!"  
"I got it, Hic."  
Jack goes to take care of the few dragon's that Hiccup gave him to wash and feed.  
Everything was fine until Jack got to his third dragon.  
"Hiccup!"  
Jack screams as the dragon is chasing Jack with such bloodlust in it's eyes.  
Hiccup comes rushing over to Jack.  
"Down boy!"  
Hiccup quickly calms the dragon down before hurting anyone, then Hiccup gets angry with Jack.  
"Jack, I told you. If you dont do this right you could get hurt!"  
"I know!"  
"Just go outside, i'll finish here."  
Jack gets upset, not wanting to fight anymore with Hiccup rushes out.  
Hiccup sees something in Jack's eyes before he left.  
Yellow. Gold eyes...  
Why...  
Hiccup throws the thought out of his head and finishes taking care of the dragons.  
Hiccup leaves to go find Jack, laying down in the grass.  
"Jack, i'm done."  
Jack doesn't answer him  
Hiccup comes over to Jack and bends over him.  
"Jack? Are you not going to talk me?"  
Jack nods with his eyes closed.  
"Jack, i'm sorry. I just didn't want you to get hurt."  
Jack opens his eyes, there the same deep blue eyes as before.  
"I know."  
Jack pulls Hiccup down with him, cuddling him, laughing and smiling.  
"Even if we're from different worlds, i'm glad we're friend, Hic."  
"Me too, Jack.


	9. Day 9: Theme Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North wants Jack to bring Hiccup to his new park he opened up at the north pole.

"North, what is this?'  
Jack standing there with Hiccup at the north pole, standing in front of a gate.  
"I made it for the elfs and the snowmen, to have some fun."  
North, opening the gate to let Jack and Hiccup in.  
"Go have fun boys!"  
North pushing Jack and Hiccup to go ride mostly ice-based rides.  
Jack was really looking forward to it, but Hiccup was having second thoughts.  
"Jack..."  
"Whats the matter Hiccup?"  
"All these rides are made of ice and snow.."  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
"Well, I am human. I'm pretty sure I will freeze."  
"Oh, stop overracting, come on."  
Jack grabs Hiccup and goes to the first ride he could get to.  
"Jack, why do I have to go down frist... Were really high up..."  
Jack scoffs and pushes Hiccup aside.  
"Come on."  
Hiccup looks at Jack with a werid face  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean get on."  
"Get on where?"  
"Oh my god, Hiccup. Get on my lap!"  
Hiccup stiffens and starts to blush somewhat  
"W-what?! Why?"  
"So we can go down together, since your being a crybaby about it."  
"I'm not being a crybaby."  
"Whatever, just get on."  
Hiccup's face starts to rush with red and starts to sit on Jack's lap.  
Jack puts his arms around him  
"Hold on, we are pretty high. Haha."  
Jack pushes himself and Hiccup down the slide.  
Hiccup screaming his lungs out, holding Jack's arm.  
Jack yelling like he is having so much fun, trying to put his hands up above his head but Hiccup would't let go of his arms.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Jack and Hiccup at the end of the day deside to ride one more ride.  
The farris wheel.  
"It seems so peaceful up here, the only ride I like here."  
"I guees, Hiccup."  
Hiccup sitting acrossed from Jack, kinda shivering.  
Jack notices and gets closer to Hiccup.  
"What are you doing Jack?"  
Jack puts his head on Hiccup's shoulder and starts to hold his hand.  
Hiccup smiles and starts to warm up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup is running low on food so he goes shopping. Jack goes with him to "help him"

"Jack, can you grab the cart for me?"  
Hiccup with his hand on his hip and a list in his hand.  
Jack grabs a cart and lightly hits Hiccup butt with the cart.  
"Jack!"  
"What? I got your cart."  
Hiccup starts to walk off, telling Jack to follow.  
"We need this."  
Hiccup grabs a few boxes of Mac and Cheese and puts it in the cart.  
Still runing around the store, Hiccup not noticing, Jack started putting other things in the cart like candy, other food Hiccup doesn't need, extra bags of chips.  
"Jack, could you grab that?"  
Jack looks up at what Hiccup wants, which is some weird box.  
Jack jumps up since it is all the way up the shelf.  
"Here."  
Jack handing Hiccup the box while still in mid air.  
"Thank you, Ja-"  
Hiccup looks over at the cart and sees all the stuff that Jack has been putting in there.  
"Jack..."  
Hiccup looks up at Jack, all pissy.  
"Hiccup, its not much."  
"I'm not going to pay for all of that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short, not so good chapter. I really couldnt think of anything. :P


	11. Day 11: Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup misses Toothless, so he and Jack go to Berk to play with him. Jack, wanting to have fun, makes Hiccup race him. Nothing could go wrong, or could it?

"Toothless!"  
Hiccup running to Toothless, while Toothless is flying to Hiccup.  
Jack, standing there, awkwardly.  
"Calm down boy! Haha"  
Hiccup petting Toothless, who is on Hiccup, licking him.  
Jack goes to pet Toothless  
"Hey boy, missed ya"  
Jack gives Toothless a half cocked smile  
Toothless jumps on Jack, licking his face.  
"Down boy! Down! Haha"  
After awhile Jack notices that Toothless is restless.  
"Hey Toothless?"  
Toothless looks at Jack  
"Wanna race?"  
Toothless gives Jack a motion to say "Yes, I am willing to race you. And you will lose."  
"C'mon Hic. Get on Toothless."  
"Jack, I don't want to."  
"Hiccccup, come onnnn."  
Jack whining and Toothless giving Hiccup a puppydog face.  
"Fine! I'll do it!"  
Hiccup jumps on Toothless and gets ready.  
"Ready? Go!"  
Jack quickly jumps in the air and flys off into the sky, leaving Toothless and Hiccup behind.  
"Jack!"  
Toothless quickly flys off, without Hiccup being all the way ready.  
"T-Toothless!"  
Hiccup and Toothless try to catch up to Jack.  
"Jack, wait up. That wasn't fair!"  
Then Hiccup looks at Jack and Jack looks back.  
Hiccup sees Jack's eyes.  
Gold.  
Gold, souless eyes.  
Like that night at the barn.  
"Jack!? Wait up!"  
Jack dips down and falls  
"Jack!"  
Jack goes out of sight and starts to fly away from Hiccup and Toothless.  
Hiccup tries to keep up with Jack, then Hiccup sees Jack.  
"Jack!"  
Hiccup sees the darkness around Jack, like that night Jack had a nightmare.  
"Toothless, get as close to Jack as you can!"  
Toothless quickly flys close to Jack, trying not to touch the darkness.  
"Jack! Wake up!"  
Jack looks over at Hiccup with his golden eyes  
"It'd be best if you leave me alone, Hiccup."  
"I'm not leaving you alone Jack!"  
Jack starts to hold his head with his hand.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
Jack waves his hand and darkness starts to flow fast towards Hiccup and Toothless  
"Whoa!"  
Hiccup quickly makes Toothless dodge  
"Jack, please, just wake up!"  
"WHY WON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!?"  
Jack makes the darkness go at Hiccup and Toothless again.  
Toothless swiftly dodges and quickly gets close to Jack  
Now, both of them over a body of water, Toothless is trying to get Jack in the water.  
"Jack, just wake up!"  
Jack starts to pull his hair in pain  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
Jack trys to push the darkness to Hiccup again, but it won't move from Jack's side.  
Toothless gets as close to Jack again, and Hiccup tells Toothless to be ready.  
Hiccup gets ready and jumps off Toothless and jumps over to Jack, pulling him down into the water.  
"Jack!"  
Hiccup pulls Jack up out of the water, holding him, shouting for Toothless to come over and help them.  
Hiccup postions Jack and himself on Toothless and go back to the main land.

____________________________________________________

Jack, laying on the bed of Hiccup's house in Berk.  
Hiccup makes sure that Jack is okay, and he sees that Jack starts to open his deep blue eyes.  
"W-what happend?"  
"Nothing, you just nose dived in the water."  
Hiccup sitting there soaking wet.  
"My head hurts..."  
"Just lay back and rest, Jack."  
Hiccup goes and rest's with Toothless, spending time with him.  
Hiccup starts to think to himself.  
"Why does Jack have the darkness? Only Pitch had that power. Is it because of the wound he got from him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change for Jack's Movie.  
> While Jack and the other Guardians tries to defeat Pitch, Jack gets hurt by Pitch and Jack get infected with something. Keeping in under wraps, trying to figure out how to get rid of the Darkness Pitch put in Jack. Why did he put this darkness in Jack?


	12. Day 12: First 'I Love You'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the flying accident, Hiccup takes Jack back to his house in Berk. After Jack gets up, he lets his emotions out, and things get shaky.

Jack sits up and looks at Hiccup with souless eyes.  
"Hiccup..."  
"Jack, you should you lay back down."  
"I need to talk to you..."  
"Now's not the time, Jack. You need your rest."  
Jack rubs his eyes  
"Hiccup, I know what really happened..."  
Hiccup looks at Jack and sees that his left eye is the gold color from before.  
"Jack..."  
"I need you to listen before this happens."  
"Before what happens, Jack?"  
"Before... "It" takes over..."  
"The darkness?"  
"Y-Yes..."  
Jack wells up with tears and falls back.  
"Hiccup, one day your going to leave me and forget me..."  
Hiccup wants to get close to Jack, but the fear of the darkness that might take over at any mintue is stoping him to move closer to the almost crying Jack.  
"And one day you'll die, and i'll have to live my life without you."  
"Jack..."  
"I've never felt this way before, Hiccup.."  
"Jack, i'm sorry."  
Jack quickly sits up and looks Hiccup in the face.  
"Hiccup, I love you. I never want to lose you, ever, but I know it will happen sooner or later..."  
Hiccup's face lights up with shock and turns really bright red.  
"J-Jack..."  
"I don't want to be alone anymore..."  
"Jack, i've always loved you. Ever since the first day we met at the park."  
"Hic..."  
Jack's other eye starts to change to the gold color  
"Hiccup, it'd be best if you leave now... It's going to take over..."  
Hiccup rushes towards Jack and hugs him.  
"Jack, I won't leave you! I love you, I won't leave you like this..."  
"Hiccup... I don't want to hurt you..."  
Jack starts to lose his will to fight the darkness and the dark flow starts to come around Jack and Hiccup.  
"Jack! Wake up!"  
"Leave, Hiccup..."  
Jack trys to push Hiccup off, but he won't let go.  
"I'm not letting go!"  
"LET GO!"  
Jack pushes Hiccup off, and the darkness nic's Hiccup's arm.  
"Jack!"  
Jack waves his hand for the darkness to hit Hiccup, but with whatever he could muster he stopped it before it hit him.  
"Hiccup... Please, just go... I can't hold on anymore..."  
Hiccup stumbles up and out the door, all of a sudden a strom is passing by.  
"Great!"  
Hiccup starts to run as fast as he could.  
"Why do I feel light headed...?"  
Hiccup gets to the lake that is a safe distance from the house and rest there.  
"Jack..."  
Hiccup starts to put his right hand on his head, because for some reason his head is pounding.  
"Why..."  
Hiccup's vision gets blury, then gets better to see wild water dragon's surrounding him!  
Hiccup starts to yell as he is getting weak trying to run away from them.  
"Jack!!!!!"  
Jack, all the way in the house, who is going on a rampage at the house, heard the in danger Hiccup.  
"H-Hiccup?!"  
Jack stopped trashing around and start to surf the darkness to find Hiccup.  
Hiccup, who was tripping and and stumbling in the storm away from the wild dragons who are still chasing him.  
Hiccup falls and sees the dragons and then a lightning clap strikes the tree above Hiccup and the dragon's.  
Hiccup looks up and starts to cover his head and scream for Jack more.  
"Jack!!!!!!"  
"Hiccup!!!!"  
Jack, out of nowhere, surfing the darkness, quickly sheilds Hiccup from the fall tree with his body.  
With the tree ontop of both Hiccup and Jack, Hiccup is unconscious and Jack crying.  
"Hiccup, Please wake up!"  
Jack gets mad and uses the darkness to move the tree off of them and he starts to hold Hiccup.  
"Hiccup! Please wake up!"  
Hiccup opens his green eyes and smiles.  
"I love you Jack."  
Jack starts to hold Hiccup closer and starts crying.  
"I love you too, Hiccup!"  
With the darkness fading away from Jack, and the gold color from his eyes fading as well.  
Only having a strip of black hair in the sliver.  
Holding Hiccup, who is unconcious, but alive.  
Jack carries Hiccup back to his house  
And lays there with him on the bed  
Wispering the words "I love you" to Hiccup until Jack fell asleep with Hiccup in his arms.


	13. Day 13: Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack took Hiccup back to the human world and took him the Hospital. The other Guardians went to go check on him. It seems like Jack isn't the only one with the darkness anymore. Jack will do anything to save Hiccup from the Darkness, even giving his life.

Jack, standing outside the room Hiccup is in.  
The other Guardians come up to Jack all worried.  
"Jack, are you and Hiccup okay?"  
Tooth ask in a worried tone.  
"Jack, did it overcome you?"  
North put his hand on Jack's shoulder and Jack pushed him back  
"Don't touch me!"  
Jack starts to tremble and shake.  
"I'll hurt you guys too..."  
Jack turns around and hits the wall full force leaving a dent in the wall.  
"Like I hurt Hiccup..."  
"Jack, there was nothing you could do."  
North trying to get closer to Jack, but Jack swings around and lightly freezes the ground in anger.  
"I said leave me alone!"  
Jack's eyes started to glow gold again, then turned blue when he calmed down.  
"I'm sorry..."  
Hiccup's doctor came out of the door and Jack quickly ran up to him.  
"Is he okay!?"  
Hiccup's doctor looked at Jack  
"He is burning up and doesn't look good. We'll need to run more testes."  
Hiccup's doctor turns and walks away.  
"Dammit!"  
Jack is about to rush in the room and Bunnymund grabbed Jack's hoodie, stopping him from entering the room.  
"What are you gonna do, Mate?"  
"I'm going to fix this! I put the darkness in him, now i'm going to take it out!"  
North ran up to Jack  
"But Jack, it's his own Darkness now! If You try and take his Darkness with your own you could die!"  
Jack rips away from Bunny and starts to huff and puff  
"But he could die! I'm not going to let that happen! Not yet... He can't leave me... Not yet..."  
Jack pushes Bunnymund and North back and quickly enters the room, and freezing the door shut with so many layers of ice.  
"Jack!"  
All the Gaurdians shout in unison.  
Jack walking over to Hiccup who is laying down unconscious, with the darkness hovering over him.  
Jack, fearlessly walks past the darkness and lays down next to Hiccup, putting his hand on Hiccup's forehead to calm the fever.  
"I'm sorry, Hiccup. I never ment for this to happen."  
Jack gets ready to take in Hiccup's darkness  
"I Love you, Hiccup. No matter what happens. I love you."  
Jack calls all the darkness to him, his and Hiccup's.

____________________________________________________

"Wake up."  
Jack opens his eyes but only see's darkness.  
"Where am I?"  
"Your in the darkness, weakling"  
Jack looks up and see's gold eyes, the eyes he had when he let the darkness take over.  
"Now since your trying to take someone else's darkness, you can no longer fight me."  
Jack closes his eyes, when he opens them it looks like he is staring in a mirror.  
"Jack, I'm your darkness. The darkness that wants to take your life so I can live. So I can take Pitch's plan and make it my own."  
Jack looks at the doppelganger, who is now slowly turning into a dark verison of him.  
"What are you talking about?"  
Jack, bound by darkness.  
"Pitch was the reason you died that day on the lake, knowing later that you would be his downfall."  
Jack starts to fuss  
"What!?"  
Dark Jack starts to laugh  
"But since the 'Man on the Moon' gave you another chance, he desided to put me in you. To carry out his plan if he failed."  
Jack started to fuss more, tighting the darkness around him.  
"Don't fuss, Jack. It will only make it worse."  
Jack calms down and start to tear up.  
"You did great holding me back as long as you did, but now since your taking this MORAL'S darkness, you can't fight back."  
Jack goes quite.  
"Now, i'll take your place and puts Pitch's plan back in motion."  
"Just leave Hiccup alone..."  
Jack said to the dark doppelganger  
"I'll see, maybe i'll make him my slave."  
Jack looks up at Dark Jack with anger.  
"I said leave him alone!"  
Dark Jack quickly sanps at Jack.  
"Enough talking! It's time to kill you."  
Dark Jack makes a icy dark spear and gets ready to throw it at Jack.  
Jack wispers under his Breathe.  
"I love you, Hiccup..."  
A tear rolls down his face as he sees Dark Jack throw the spear at him.  
Out of no where Jack hears Hiccup's voice.  
"No!"  
Jack's eyes widen and the spear is in front of him, spinning, not moving any closer to him.  
"What?!"  
Dark Jack is shocked, what stopped his spear from taking Jack's life so he can use Jack's body to do Pitch's work?  
Hiccup.  
Hiccup stopped the spear.  
"Hiccup..."  
Hiccup, who is in front of Jack, making sure the spear doesn't hit Jack, looks back at him.  
"Jack..."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Your tring to take my darkness, so that means i'm here."  
Hiccup looks back at Dark Jack in anger.  
"Now, it's time for you to leave Jack alone!"  
"What are you gonna do about it MORAL?!"  
Hiccup lifts the darkness around Jack and the spear, and Jack quickly hugs Hiccup.  
"What?"  
"I love him. That's what i'm going to do. Love will always beat darkness."  
As Hiccup says that Dark Jack starts to crumble.  
"What!?"  
Jack looks up at dark Jack  
"I'm not going to die!"  
"Yes you are!"  
Dark Jack starts to rush at Hiccup and Jack, screaming.  
Hiccup grabs Jack's hand and holds it out to Dark Jack, and when Dark Jack get's close enough, a blinding white light flashes over everyone.

____________________________________________________

Jack wakes up face first the bed where Hiccup was in, but Hiccup wasn't there.  
"Hiccup...?"  
Jack starts to tear up and starts to hit the bed.  
"No... I thought... No...!"  
Jack hear's a door open and a yawn come from someone behind him.  
"God, i'm still tired..."  
Hiccup, walking out of the bathroom from his morning piss.  
Jack quickly sits up and sees Hiccup, and he starts to cry.  
"H-hiccup...?"  
"What's the matter, Jack?"  
Hiccup quickly rushes to Jack, and Jack pulls Hiccup back on the bed.  
"I thought you left me!"  
Hiccup started to hold Jack, and rush his hand through Jack full head of Sliver hair now.  
"I told you. I'm never leaving you, Jack."  
Hiccup kept holding Jack for awhile  
"Ha, nows who's the crybaby?"  
Jack gently hit's Hiccup's chest  
"S-shut up..."


	14. Day 14: Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hiccup leaves the Hospital, Jack desides to take him on a rode trip, so he can be alone with him.

Jack rolled up in a old rusty piece of crap car.  
"Jack, where and how did you get this car..?"  
Jack honked the horn and waved for Hiccup to get in.  
"Come on, get in!"  
Hiccup gets in the rusty car, slowly, as he fears as that if he adds any more weight to it that it will crumble on the spot.  
Jack put his arm on Hiccup's car seat and smriked at him.  
"Now, finally. I have you all to myself."  
Hiccup blushes gentely and looks away from Jack.  
"W-where are we going, Jack?"  
"Somewhere I like to go outside the city to think while your gone at Berk."  
Jack starts to drive off from the Hospital, and Hiccup turns on the busted up radio, that for some reason still works.

____________________________________________________

After the radio wasn't playing much good music, Jack and Hiccup just sit there in awkward silence.  
Jack wants to say something, but it doesn't seem right to say in a car.  
"Jack..."  
"What's the matter, Hiccup?"  
"Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice."  
Jack smiles and keeps driving.  
"Jack, why are we driving there?"  
"Because, I wanted have as much as alone time with you as I can."  
Hiccup shyly smiles and looks out the window.

____________________________________________________

Jack and Hiccup to a old tree, that looks dead and ready to fall at any moment.  
"Jack, where are we?"  
Jack goes up and touches the tree.  
"This is where I go where I go when I don't want to be alone..."  
Hiccup goes and hugs Jack from behind  
"Jack, you're not alone anymore..."  
Jack puts his arms on Hiccup's around him.  
"I know."  
Jack brings Hiccup down to lay with him under the tree.  
Jack and Hiccup lay there, watching the night sky, holding hands.  
"Hiccup."  
"What, Jack?"  
"I really love you. You know that?"  
Hiccup smiles and blushes and starts to hold Jack's hand more tightly.  
"I love you too, Jack."  
Jack looked at Hiccup and Hiccup looks back.  
"When I went to take the darkness from you."  
Hiccup nodded  
"Yeah?"  
"I went there to save you, no matter what, even if that ment taking my own life."  
Hiccup started to tear up.  
"But, it wasn't I that saved you from the darkness."  
Hiccup looked at Jack with a confused face.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You saved me. From everything. The darkness, the lonelyness, from everything that kept me sad all the time."  
Hiccup started to cry and pull himself to Jack, hugging him, barrying his face in his chest.  
"I love you, Jack"  
Jack rushed his hand through Hiccup's hair.  
"I love you too, Hiccup. I always will. And thank you, Crybaby."


	15. Day 15: Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wanted to go the movies, and he brought Hiccup with him. To bad Hiccup doesn't do well with scary movies.

"Come on!"  
"Jack, I sware. One of these day's this car is gonna crumble away while we're driving..."  
Jack waving for Hiccup to get in the old rusty car so they can go to the mall and see a movie.  
Hiccup slowly gets in the car, then Jack rushes out really fast, scaring Hiccup.  
"Jack! Slow down!"

____________________________________________________

"J-Jack..."  
"What's the matter, Hiccup?"  
Hiccup holding his titcket in fear.  
"Why we seeing the scary movie?! Why can't we go see the funny or romantic one?!"  
Jack smriks at Hiccup.  
"Come on, Hic. I'll be there if you get scared."  
Jack grabs Hiccup's hand and gets in line to get popcorn and pop.

____________________________________________________

Jack sits Hiccup down next to him and starts eating the popcorn, which is bigger the Jack's head...  
"Jack..."  
"Waht?"  
Jack tried to talk with a muffled mouth, because he has been shoving popcorn in his mouth since they sat down.  
Hiccup starts laughing and grabs Jack's hand.  
"Your a asshole, you know that?"  
Jack eats all the popcorn in his mouth, then smiles at Hiccup.  
"I know."

During the whole movie, Hiccup tried his hardest not to scream and shout, but failed....  
"Hiccup, could you stop?"  
Hiccup, cruled in a ball in his seat.  
"I-I c-can't..."  
Jack grabs Hiccup's hand and kisses it with his cold lips, calming the feared boy.  
"I'm right here with you, Hic."  
Hiccup stopped crying and shouting during the movie and actually just slept on Jack's shoulder the whole way after.


	16. Day 16: Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Hiccup's friends come over for Hiccup's birthday. Again, Jack is reminded that while Hiccup is getting older, he isn't....

Hiccup hears a knock at the door and is about to answer it.  
"Hello?"  
Hiccup opens the door and is tackled down by Toothless.  
"Haha, down boy!"  
Hiccup, playing with his Dragon, while his friends pile in wishing Hiccup a Happy Birthday.  
At the end of the line is Jack, trying to put on a smile for Hiccup.  
"Hey Jack."  
"Hi Hiccup."  
Hiccup is dragged in every which way by his friends, and Jack is just sitting on the couch, eating some chips.  
"Jack?"  
Hiccup looking at Jack from a distance  
"Come on, dance with me!"  
Hiccup waving for Jack to dance with his to a party song.  
Jack gets up and goes to dance with Hiccup.  
"Are you having fun, Hiccup?"  
Hiccup, dancing to hard to listen, but nods at Jack with a big smile.  
Jack starts to notice some small changes in Hiccup's appearance, and this starts to upset Jack, so he goes sit's back down.  
"Jack? Jack?"  
After a few things Hiccup can't find Jack anywhere in the house.  
"Jack!"  
Toothless comes to Hiccup after hearing him shout.  
"Toothless, have you seen Jack?"  
Toothless leads Hiccup outside in the back, where Jack was laying down in the grass.  
"Jack, what are doing out here?"  
Jack just keeps staring at the star's above.  
"Jack? Are you okay?"  
Hiccup starts to get closer  
"You're already changing..."  
"Changing? What do you mean, Jack?"  
"I mean that sooner or later you're going to leave me..."  
"Jack, I told you. I'm never leaving you."  
"You will grow older though...."  
Hiccup looks down  
"You'll forget me... You'll leave me... Everyone always does..."  
Hiccup just walks slowly to Jack and sits on him then hugs him.  
"I know that i'm going to get older while you cease to age anymore... I know that... But I will never forget you, Jack. And I'll never leave the one place that matters."  
Hiccup puts his hand on Jack's chest.  
"Here. Your heart. Even though it's cold, I will always be there, Jack. I love you."  
Jack starts to hug Hiccup tightly  
"I love you too, Hiccup!"


	17. Day 17: First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is sleeping over at Hiccup’s again.  
> When Hiccup goes and tries to wake up Jack things get alittle “Awkward."

"Jack?"  
Hiccup peeks his head in his room to see Jack laying down in Hiccup’s bed without his shirt on.  
“Ummm…"  
Hiccup trying not to stare at Jack’s bare torso, walks in and goes to the bed  
“Jack, you need to get up.."  
Shaking Jack’s leg, trying to wake him up from the deep slumber that Jack is in.  
“Jack!"  
Jack moves slightly and lets out a small moan.  
Hiccup blushes and just sits on the bed next to Jack, not stoping this time, just looking at Jack’s body.  
“Stop, Hiccup."  
He wispered to himself as Hiccup tries to look away, but can’t.  
Hiccup starts to stare at Jack’s lips, thinking to himself that he really wants to, but doesn’t.  
Without thinking, he starts to lean over the “Sleeping" Jack, to try and kiss him while he is sleeping.  
“I love you, Jack."  
A few inches before Hiccup’s lips touch Jack’s  
“I love you too, Hiccup."  
Jack was awake the whole time!  
Jack grabbed Hiccup and tossed him under him and pinned him to the bed.  
“You we’re awake?!"  
“I’m not that hard of a sleeper, Hic!"  
Jack looks down at Hiccup, who is beat red with embarrassment.  
“Oh don’t be shy, Hiccup. I’m really shocked you tried a move like that, it is something i’d do."  
Hiccup puts up a fuss and tries to break away from Jack.  
“Let me go, Jack."  
“No, your cute from up here."  
Jack smiles, and Hiccup is still blushing, trying not to look at Jack.  
“Oh, now you won’t look at me? Just a moment ago you couldn’t take your eyes off my chest."  
“S-Shut up, Jack!"  
Jack stares at Hiccup’s lip’s.  
“Hiccup…"  
Hiccup turns his head to look at Jack, and Jack leans down and kisses Hiccup for the frist time, not wanting to stop.  
“Jack…"  
Hiccup pulls away, with his face so red that it could be mistaken for a tomato.  
“What’s the matter, Hiccup?"  
Jack loosen’s his grip, then Hiccup pushes Jack under him and pin’s Jack to the bed.  
“Ha!"  
Jack smriks  
“Nice one, Hic. Your learning so much from me. But I still win."  
“How do you win, Jack? I’m the one on t—"  
Jack leans up for another long kiss, then just lays Hiccup down to his side, and they just kiss for awhile.


	18. Day 18: Long Distance...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup is called back to Berk because of an emergency. Jack wants to go with him, but Hiccup tells him that he must stay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I really got the point of this day.

"But, Hiccup? How long are you going to be gone?"  
Jack tring to reach for Hiccup who is almost running to the gate to head back to Berk.  
"I don't know, Jack! I need to go!"  
Hiccup ready's the gate, and opens in.  
Jack grabs onto Hiccup  
"Let me go with you!"  
Hiccup pulls away from Jack  
"No, you need to stay here!"  
Jack steps back and frown's  
"Fine..."  
Hiccup see's that he has hurt Jack  
"Look. I don't want you getting hurt, I don't know what I'm dealing with here. All I know is that it is a big emergency, Jack.  
Hiccup walks up to Jack and hugs him.  
"I'm sorry for shouting, but my Dad could be in danger."  
Jack holds Hiccup tightly, not wanting to let go in the fear of Hiccup dying back at Berk.  
"I love you, Hiccup."  
"I love you too, Jack."  
They both have a nice long kiss.  
"You can stay at my place until I come back, Jack."  
Hiccup enters the gate and Jack just stands there upset, then slowly starts walking back to Hiccup's house.

____________________________________________________

Back at Hiccup's house, Jack goes straight for Hiccup's room and fall's front first into the bed.  
"I miss him..."  
Jack just lays there, smelling Hiccup's scent on the sheets.  
"I really miss him..."  
Jack looking over and seeing that Hiccup left his I-Pod, and he goes and grabs it off the table next to the bed.  
"He forgot his I-Pod..."  
Jack unlocks the device and grabs the headphones as well, then starts to play the playlist that is labled "Us Plus"  
Which was just the playlist that Jack made and song's Hiccup added.  
Going through it more, Jack found a new video in Hiccup's cam roll.  
So, Jack, being nosy and wanting to see if Hiccup put his face in the video, opens the file.  
Hiccup's face show's up smiling.  
"So, ummm. I'm not very good at this."  
Hiccup chcukles  
"I'm leaving this for you, Jack. I'm sorry to leave you alone all of a sudden, but I had to go back right away."  
Jack starts to hold the I-Pod closer  
"I don't want you to get hurt in my world, Jack.  
I will do my best to come back to you. You are my world, Jack. I love you."  
Jack started to tear up.  
"I love you too, Hiccup. Oh so much..."  
Jack just listened to the playlist and the video over and over again until he feel asleep every night until Hiccup's return...

____________________________________________________

To Be finished on Day 19


	19. Day 19: Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes up early Sunday Morning to find that Hiccup isn't back yet... It's only been a few day's... What could be taking him..?

"Where is he..?"  
Jack, laying there in Hiccup's bed, looking up.  
"He has to come back, right?"  
Jack started to fall back asleep...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Jack?"  
Jack feels something pushing him, but he thinks he is dreaming.  
"Jack, wake up. I'm home."  
Jack wakes up still sleepy, but thinking it is a dream.  
"Hiccup?"  
"Jack, I'm home. Did you miss me?"  
"Hiccup..."  
"Jack are you okay?"  
"I miss you Hiccup... Please, come back to me..."  
Hiccup looks into Jack's half opened dazed eyes, which are really bloodshot from some mild crying.  
"Jack, i'm right here. I'm with you."  
"You said you'd always be with me, Hiccup..."  
"Jack, i am here."  
Jack chuckles  
"No you're not... You're still in Berk... You left me... Everyone always does..."  
Jack starts to tear up and starts to rub his eyes.  
"Jack..."  
Hiccup lays down with Jack starts to hug him  
"Jack, i'm back... I'm here..."  
Jack starts to cry some more...  
"You are just a dream because I miss you so much... I know you left me so you can live your life in Berk..."  
Hiccup looks up at Jack.  
"Jack, I want to live my life with you..."  
Jack starts to hold Hiccup tighter and starts to cry more.  
"I love you, Hiccup..."  
Hiccup snuggles Jack  
"I love you too, Jack. I always will.."  
Jack and Hiccup fall asleep intertwined.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jack wakes up fully this time seeing Hiccup in his arms, wanting to jump and be happy that he back, but just smiling because he is back.  
Jack puts his lips on Hiccup's forhead and kisses it.  
"I love you, Hiccup."


	20. Day 20: The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wants to take Hiccup on a real date, but everything goes wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST TIME AT SMUT DONT JUDGE ME!!!!!

"Jack... That hurts..."  
"I'm sorry, Hiccup! But I don't know why this is so tight!"  
"Here, let me do it!"  
Jack, trying to tie Hiccup's tie while Jack is barely dressed himself.  
Hiccup starts to tie his own tie, even helping Jack dress himself.  
"Your so hopeless, Jack..."  
Hiccup smiles and kisses Jack on the cheek  
"Why do we have to dress up though, Jack?"  
"Because, I want this to be a real date."

 

"Jack..."  
"I know! I'll fix it!"  
Jack took his dress jacket off and popped the hood of the old rusty car that Hiccup knew would die sooner or later  
"Jack, it's dead..."  
"Oh come on!"  
Jack kicks the car and it kicks dust back in Jack's face  
Hiccup starts to sinckers  
"Shut up, Hic..."

 

After walking all the way to the restaurant  
"Never again, Jack..."  
"I'm sorry..."  
They both walk in and see that the place is VERY busy  
"Will we even get a seat, Jack..?"  
"I will make sure that we get a seat!"  
Jack goes up to the waiter and started to have a argument  
"Haha, Right this way..."  
The waiter brings Jack and Hiccup to a table that just opened up that has a routy family next to it.  
"Oh my god... Hic, i'm so sorry..."  
Hiccup starts to smile and look at Jack  
"It's fine, Jack. As long as I am with you, that's all the matters."  
After awhile Jack and Hiccup order and it takes the longest time to get to them.  
"There is the food! I'm so hungry!"  
Jack is really happy that the food is on the way, but the routy family that is seated next to Hiccup and Jack knock the waiter over all the table that Jack and Hiccup are seated at, Hiccup got it the worst with most of the of the food on him.  
"Hiccup! Are you okay!?"  
Jack rushed to Hiccup  
"Yeah.... Just take me home, Jack..."  
Jack lead Hiccup out, and flys him home

____________________________________________________

Hiccup is the shower while Jack is taking his dress stuff off since he got some liquid on his suit and he doesn't want it to stain  
"God, I messed up so much..."  
Jack changes into his Pj bottom's and lays on the bed  
"I'm sorry, Hic..."  
Hiccup walks out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and using another towel to dry his hair, covering his face..  
Hiccup went to jump on the bed, thinking Jack is in the other room, but instead jumps on Jack.  
"Oh my god!"  
Hiccup is ontop of Jack  
"Hiccup..?"  
Hiccup is looking down at Jack who is blushing as much as Hiccup is.  
Jacks hands are around Hiccup's torso from blocking Hiccup's jump, now he is feeling his soft, still damp skin.  
"Jack, I love you."  
Hiccup leans down and kisses Jack.  
"I love you too, Hiccup."  
Jack starts to move his hands around Hiccup's skin  
Hiccup starts to blush more.  
"Jack..."  
Hiccup leans down and starts to nibble on Jack's neck  
Jack starts to moan softly  
Jack pushes Hiccup off for a second  
"Do you want to do this Hiccup?"  
Hiccup nods and Jack pushes Hiccup over so he could be on top of him  
Jack puts his hand down Hiccup's towel and starts to feel him  
Hiccup looks away embarrassed  
"Hey, look at me."  
Jack leans in for a kiss  
Hiccup runs his hands down Jack's body  
They both start to pant and moan  
Jack starts to kiss Hiccup down his body  
Hiccup arches back and moans Jack's name  
Jack feels that Hiccup is hard and takes his towel off and starts to lick his dick gently  
Hiccup grabs the sheets below him and starts to pant  
As Jack is sucking on Hiccup he starts to rub his fingers on Hiccup's entrance  
"Jack..."  
Jack stops sucking Hiccup and look up at him  
"What? If I don't loosen you up, I will hurt you."  
Hiccup nods and Jack continues sucking Hiccup and slowly pushes his index finger inside of him.  
Hiccup moans in pain  
Jack pops up and starts to kiss Hiccup to take his mind off the pain while he starts to move his finger inside of Hiccup.  
Jack uses his other hand to hold Hiccup's while he pushes the middle finger inside.  
Hiccup gasps in pain  
"Don't be so tense, Hic."  
Hiccup nods and tries not to be so tense, letting Jack move inside more.  
Jack looks at Hiccup's face seeing that he shut his eyes in pain  
"Hiccup, are you ready?"  
Hiccup opens his deep green eyes to look at Jack with his deep blue up above him and nods.  
Jack slips off his bottom's and readies himself, then Jack looks at Hiccup  
"I love you, Hiccup."  
"I love you too, Jack"  
Jack starts to gently push the tip of himself into Hiccup  
Jack intertwines his hands with Hiccup's  
"Look at me, Hiccup..."  
Hiccup opens his eyes slightly and Jack leans in going in for a kiss, then sliding in more  
Hiccup bit Jack's lip, making him bleed alittle.  
"Ouch."  
Jack chuckles and licks the blood off his lip  
"I'm sorry, Jack."  
"It's fine, Hiccup."  
Jack starts move deeper into Hiccup and Hiccup starts to moan for more.  
Jack starts to kiss Hiccup's neck while going into Hiccup faster and harder, while Hiccup starts to dig his nails into Jack's back, gasping for more.  
Jack wispers in Hiccup's ear  
"Hic... I'm about to..."  
Jack holds Hiccup tightly, so he can feel thier bodies touch each other with every movement.  
Jack gasps and lets go inside of Hiccup  
"I love you, Jack."  
Jack holds Hiccup and kisses him  
"I love you too, Hiccup."  
Jack lets Hiccup up and set himself on the bed ready for bed  
Hiccup pats the bed, telling him that he wants to cuddle and sleep with Jack  
Jack smiles and cuddles Hiccup from behind  
"Jack! I wanted to be the big spoon!"  
"To bad, Hic!"  
Hiccup grabs Jack's hand and soon falls alseep in Jack's arms and Jack fall asleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the story before the "Poitn of the chatper" but I wanted to make it somewhat cute before the smut. Again this is my first time writing smut, so I am sorry if it sucks.


	21. Day 21: Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking from the night before.  
> Hiccup looks outside to see it is snowing, but only around his house, and in the summer...

Hiccup wakes up before Jack does and goes to the dresser and puts on Jack's pj top  
Hiccup yawns and stretches back, then walks over to the kitchen to get some soda for him to wake him up  
Then looks out the window and Hiccup spits out some soda on the counter  
"WHAT?!"  
Jack wakes up from Hiccup shouting  
"What, what, what, Hiccup, what's the matter?"  
Hiccup spins around and puts his arm out  
"Why is it snowing in the summer Jack?!"  
Jack scoffs and smiles  
"Well, I thought you knew by now."  
Hiccup starts to freak out more  
"What do you mean?"  
Jack gets up and puts his pj bottom's on and walks into the kitchen with Hiccup and hugs him from behind  
"When i'm really happy I kinda make it snow, haha."  
Jack kisses Hiccup's neck  
Hiccup grabs Jack's head and kisses him on the lips  
"But it looks like it is only around your house and some of the forest."  
Jack lets go of Hiccup and runs to the down and goes outside  
Hiccup rushes up to the door  
"Jack!"  
"Hiccup, don't even tell me that i'll get a cold out here."  
Hiccup glares at Jack  
"Whatever, Frost."  
Hiccup starts to walk back in and Jack rushes and grabs Hiccup to pull him outside  
"I'm gonna kill you!"  
Hiccup rushes back inside and watches Jack play in the snow  
Later Jack comes back inside and tackles Hiccup to the bed  
"Jack!"  
Jack kisses Hiccup and cuddles with him to warm him up.


	22. Day 22:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jack's little snow day', Hiccup wanted to go somewhere warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter

"Jack, next time I am shopping for the swimwear..."  
Hiccup comes out in his tight green swimmer pro shorts and sees Jack wearing his matching blue pair.  
"Oh they are not that bad, Hic."  
"You can almost see our junk in these, Jack..."  
jack goes over to Hiccup and puts his arm around him  
"Let people look, because no matter what. That cute little ass is mine."  
Jack grabs Hiccup's arm and drag's him to the beach  
Jack goes striaght for the water, waiting Hiccup to come with him, but Hiccup wanted to try and get a tan.  
Jack sneak's up on Hiccup without him noticing and sits on him  
Hiccup groans and looks up at Jack  
"What was that for?"  
"Well I brought you here to have fun since you didn't like my snow day yesterday, but all your doing is laying down."  
Hiccup pushes Jack off and stands up  
"Fine lets go have some fun!"  
Hiccup runs to the tide, waiting for Jack  
After a nice swim, Hiccup and Jack made a sand castle


	23. Day 23: Wearing each other’s clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jack is in the shower, Hiccup wants to play alittle prank on him.

"This Hoodie is really big, even for Jack..."  
Hiccup pulling Jack's blue hoodie over his small body  
"I don't even think these Pants will fit..."  
Jack step's out of the shower and can't find his normal cloths with a note on it saying "Gotcha, Jacky-boy! :P"  
"Hiccup!"  
Jack puts on Hiccup's cloths, even though he could just come out naked just to piss Hiccup off, he always did want to try and put Hiccup's cloths on  
"Joke's on him, I can pull off Hiccup's cloths no problem."  
Jack putting on Hiccup's cloth's and looking real good  
Jack walks out and see's Hiccup trying to put Jack's pant's on  
"What are you..?"  
"How the hell do you fit in these pant's Jack?"  
Hiccup looks at Jack  
"You look good in that."  
"Yeah, Joke's on you. I can rook any look."  
Jack poses in some weird fashion, while Hiccup finally fit into Jack's pant's  
"These are skin-ass-tight, Jack!"  
Jack looks down at Hiccup wearing his pant's  
"You look good in them."  
Hiccup puts his arms inside the hoodies pockets, then starts to walk the other way  
"Really?"  
Jack comes up behind Hiccup and puts one arm around Hiccup  
"You look cute in anything."  
Then Jack puts his hand on Hiccup's ass  
"Jack!"


	24. Day 24: Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup really wanted to go to his favorite Band's Concert that is coming in town, but it looks like he won't be able to...

Jack hears Hiccup shout like he is being attacked and he jumps off the couch and bolts into the kitchen  
"Hiccup, what's wrong!?"  
"They're here! Oh. My. GOD!"  
"Who is here?"  
Jack goes up to Hiccup is freaking out over something he hear on the radio  
"The Band I love! They are finally coming to this town!"  
Hiccup grabs Jack's arms and starts jumping up and down, then the radio blaire's the band's tone  
"One night only! Sold out titckets!"  
Hiccup hears that it is sold out and gets upset  
"Oh..."  
"Come on, Hic. You need a shower."  
Jack leads Hiccup to his room, then goes back to the kitchen to turn off the radio, but before he did he heard this  
"Listen to the playlist all night and catch all touchtones and win a pair of titckets to the sold out show!"  
Jack smiles and grabs Hiccup's mini Radio and layed down on the couch and listened all night for the five touchtones.

____________________________________________________

Hiccup wakes up and comes out of his bedroom, all glummy, then sees that Jack is nowhere to be found  
"Jack?"  
Hiccup is in the kitchen looking for Jack, also getting something to eat, then Hiccup hears the front door slam open  
"Hiccup, get dressed. NOW!"  
It was Jack  
Hiccup comes out of the kitchen with a piece of bread with grape jam on it  
"Why?"  
"Because I am the best boyfriend ever."  
Jack pulls out to strips of paper and hands to them Hiccup  
"Oh my gos--!"  
Jack smiles while Hiccup jumps on Jack, hugging him, then running into his bedroom, getting dressed for the night of fun that him and Jack will have.

____________________________________________________

Hiccup and Jack are in the middle of screaming pre-teen girls and it seems like they are the none parent males there  
Jack wanted to go in the back of the massive crowd that they are in, since Jack won VIP passes, they're in front row  
"I love you, Jack!"  
Hiccup is screaming at the top of his lungs  
"I haven't heard you scream this loud in awhile, Hiccup."  
Hiccup shoots Jack a dirty look while Jack gives him a naughty half cocked smile


End file.
